


Armours of Steel and Hearts of Silk

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lost boys.</p><p>One is lost in the big, bad world.</p><p>One is lost within himself.</p><p>The road seems dark when they are alone. But together, they will make it.</p><p>---</p><p>or one where Louis lives on the street and has to sell himself for a scrap of food and Liam is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Lina's here!
> 
> This is another new story from me!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Liam walks down the street, only the street lamps illuminating his way as the moon and the stars are blanketed behind the thick, black clouds. His boots squelching as he steps on the puddle and he zips up his jacket, putting the hand not holding the umbrella inside the pocket to keep himself warm. The drizzle of rain pelted down the umbrella and he feels the wind starting to pick up. The rain will get heavier and he curses himself for choosing tonight to go out.  
  
He makes a turn on the alley way, ignoring the eyes following his every move from the shadow of the buildings. He can make out the sounds of groaning and moaning on his sides, but the source is hidden from view. It is better that way, he think. He curls his fingers inside his jacket and grits his teeth, his eyes darting around, trying to decide his next move.  
  
Liam is out of his comfort zone at the moment. He has never been to this part of the city so late at night alone before. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a woman wearing a tight, red dress revealing shaved legs clad in a pair of high-heeled boots leaning against the lamp post, a cigarette dangling between her dainty fingers, smoke swirling from the tip. She brings the cigarette to her lips and sucks, hollowing her cheeks suggestively as her eyes never leaving Liam. He quickly looks away when she starts laughing at him after blowing the smoke out of her mouth and nose.  
  
On his left side, he sees two boys maybe in their late teens sharing a joint. When one of them catches him staring, he gives Liam a filthy smile and beckons him over. Liam shakes his head, not wanting to risk it. He knows technically, him hiring a prostitute is also a crime but it is not as severe as having sexual intercourse with a minor. Looking away, he continues forward until his sight lands on a figure standing just a few feet away from him.  
  
The figure looks small under the dim light of the street lamp, his shoulders hunched, both his hands stuck in the front pocket of his jeans. There is an unlit cigarette between his lips and as if realising that he is being stared at, he lifts up his head.  
  
Liam cannot make out his feature due to the limited source of light so he steps closer and the first thing he notices when he’s close enough to see is the blue in the man’s eyes. It is such a bright blue that Liam wonders what is it doing in this place. But then he sees the noticeable downward turn of his mouth and the way he’s standing as if he’s ready to run at the smallest provocation.  
  
“Uh…” Liam starts but stops himself because he doesn’t know what to say. Is it safe to assume that the small man in front of him is a prostitute? The man cocks his head to the side, assessing Liam and after a while, he takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between them until only one step left for them to be touching. Liam can smell a whiff of stale smoke and damp clothes on the man. The man’s shaggy brown hair looks like it hasn’t been washed in weeks and the stubble on his chin makes something stirs in his loin.  
  
“Fifty for a handjob, hundred for a blowjob and hundred fifty for fucking,” the man says. His voice isn’t exactly as Liam has expected. It is high but slightly raspy. Liam suddenly imagines how he will sound after Liam has shoved his cock deep inside that mouth, having those thin lips stretched wide around his cock and he has to shake himself out of the impure thoughts. He blushes, thinking of the offer, his hand in the pocket curling around the only fifty note he has with him.  
  
“Isn’t that too expensive?” he asks, trying to sound as if he has done it dozens of times before. He reads on the internet that it is important not to show that you are inexperienced. The man raises his eyebrows but otherwise doesn’t say anything. “Say, how about fifty for blowjob?” he tries.  
  
“No haggling. Take it or leave it.” He then turns, about to leave. Liam flounders for a moment, weighing his options before his mind decides for him and he calls for the man.  
  
“Wait! I’ll take hundred,” he says. The man stops and turns back to face Liam. Liam tries to school his face into a look of total indifference. The man shrugs, stepping closer to Liam again and doesn’t stop even when they are almost nose to nose. Liam takes a step back and the man follows until Liam feels his back collides with the brick wall of the building behind him, his umbrella falling down onto the dirty asphalt ground.  
  
The man doesn’t waste time and slides down onto his knees, seemingly uncaring that his trousers are getting wet. He makes a quick work of Liam’s trousers, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. Liam lets out a shaky exhale when the man’s small hand slides into his pants and takes out his cock, not yet fully hard. Without saying anything, he opens his mouth and takes Liam’s cock in. Liam closes his eyes, revelling in the perfect heat of the inside of the man’s mouth and throws his head back, ignoring the loud thud as it hits the wall.  
  
The man works on Liam’s cock silently, sucking and licking and lapping at the head and occasionally his fingers will fondle with Liam’s balls, rolling them in his hand. This is not Liam’s first time receiving a blowjob but this is definitely the first time the act is done by a man. And Liam has felt nothing like this before. It doesn’t take long before he feels his toes curling and his stomach twisting. He taps at the man’s cheek as a warning before he shoots his orgasm, eyes closing, mouth opening in a silent moan.  
  
It takes him a few seconds to get his bearing back and when he does, he sees the man already standing up, spitting Liam’s cum onto the ground and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Liam feels a sudden urge to kiss that mouth, so fuckable, so red and ruined. His lips are puffy and obviously used. Feeling silly with his trousers around his thighs and his dick limp between his legs, he quickly tucks himself back inside and zips up his jeans, buttoning it.  
  
“Hundred,” the man says, holding out his hand.  
  
Holy fuck! Liam thinks. His voice is raspier than before and Liam wonders if he has been rougher, fucking into the man’s throat, will he still be able to talk? Liam feels his dick twitching in interest again so he quickly wills himself to think of unsexy things.  
  
Liam fishes his jacket for the note, crumbling it into his fist and takes it out. Faking a coy smile, he slides the fifty note into the man’s pocket and not saying anything, he quickly walks away before the man can even take the money out. He keeps walking, ignoring his surrounding and walks towards his flat. He realises that he has no money for the taxi and he doesn’t want to call Zayn and having to explain himself why he’s out alone in that area in the middle of the night.  
  
So he walks and it takes him half an hour to finally reach home. When he walks in, damp with rain because he has left his umbrella in his haste to get away, he sees that Zayn isn’t home yet. He lets out a relieved sigh, saved from having to answer endless questions from his flatmate.  
  
Kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat, Liam makes his way straight to his room to change and get ready to shower, all the while he tries not to think about what he has just done. He showers, singing loudly to drown the voices of reasons in his head, washing his body, suddenly feeling very dirty.  
  
Later that night, as he lies on his bed, about to fall asleep, he finally allows himself to replay the events of the night. He recalls the bright blue but sad eyes, the hard line of those lips and the hunched shoulders, as if the man is trying to shield himself from something. He also recalls the warmth of that mouth and the touch of those fingers and the thoughts have him pressing the heel of his palm on his crotch, shame washing through him. He wonders about the man’s reaction when he finds out Liam has paid him fifty instead of the promised hundred. Liam isn’t proud of himself at the moment and with a groan, he buries his face in his pillow.  
  
And then he realises that he doesn’t even care to ask for the man’s name.


	2. Night of Terror

Liam isn’t sure why he’s here again, doesn’t let his mind think as he lets his feet take him to the same street as last night. In his pocket, there are some extra money, more than he had yesterday. He hesitates for a moment when he arrives at the junction that will lead him to the alleyway. He has half a mind to turn on his heels and go away, just forget everything. But it seems like his feet are glued to the ground, making him unable to move.  
  
The neon sign on the building on his right blinks furiously, making his eyes water with the intensity of the light.  
  
 _Purple Lotus Inn_  
  
The sign read.  
  
Liam doesn’t know that there is a budget hotel here. He didn’t notice I last night since he was preoccupied with his own nerves and shame.  
  
The establishment seems shady. From the outside, it looks dark and he can see the ‘Vacancy’ sign blinking in red beside the entrance. There is a man in dark leather jacket smoking a cigarette right under the sign, his face looks menacing and intimidating from the weak lighting.  
  
He looks up and raises his eyebrows towards Liam challengingly and Liam realises he has been staring so he quickly averts his gaze, always bad at confrontation. The man stands up, cracking his fingers and eyeing Liam up and down and Liam prays that he hasn’t breached some unspoken rules he doesn’t know of just by standing there. He has heard that the street people live by different rules than other people.  
  
Liam has a sudden flashback of being pushed and shoved by bigger kids in school, the bruises he brought home and the tears in his mom’s eyes to see his condition. That happened years ago and now Liam has more muscle mass and bigger build, thanks to his regular gym visits. However, Liam isn’t the kind of person to use his strength to get involved in unnecessary fights so he avoids it as best as he can.  
  
Then, the glass door to the inn opens, diverting the man’s attention from him. Liam heaves out a relieved sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly, not realising that they are tense before. His eyes follow the man’s towards two figures; a man and a woman stumbling out through the door. Liam notices her as the same woman in the tight dress from yesterday.  
  
When they walk past him, Liam catches a whiff of tobaccos, alcohol and sweat and oh… Liam realises. This is  _that_  kind of establishment. He takes a step back when the woman’s eyes fall on him and she gives him such a provocative look that makes him shudder either from nerves or repulsion, he isn’t sure.  
  
He doesn’t dawdle and quickly walks into the alley, heart pounding. As he walks along the street, the atmosphere from last night greets him. Grunting sounds, people lingering by the street, some sharing joints and the others watching Liam with intense eyes. The only difference being tonight is a dry night, therefore the pungent smell and the smell of urine and sick become more pronounced. He fights the urge to gag and breathes through his mouth most of the time to minimise the amount of awful smelling air to get through his nose.  
  
He keeps walking forward, ignoring the catcalls and suggestive looks. Tonight, the people on the street seem to be more active than last night, maybe because the weather is nice for a change. And there, under the same lamp post, the man he’s been looking for stands. The flickering light above him sizzles, letting out the sound of static as Liam moves closer, the man’s shape getting clearer as Liam gets nearer.  
  
This time, the man is smoking, the amber from the end of the cigarette letting out swirls of smoke and burns faster, slightly brighter when he hollows his cheeks and sucks before blowing it out through his nose. Liam pauses in his track, not sure how he should proceed. Should he start by apologising? ‘Sorry, I cheated you off your money after you gave me the best head I’ve ever had’ somehow doesn’t seem like it is good enough.  
  
The man finishes his cigarette, chucking it onto the ground and steps on it with his foot. He then pushes himself off the lamp post he is leaning on. As he exhales, he walks towards Liam, his face unreadable in the dim light. Liam swallows, not knowing what to expect.  
  
“Coming back for more half-priced heads?” the man asked when he’s close enough.  
  
Now that he’s right in front of Liam’s line of vision, Liam can see that he has his lips pressed into a tight line, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Liam. He is still wearing last night’s clothes and Liam wonders if he slept with it last night since he must’ve been soaking wet from the rain. Liam suddenly has the urge to ask the man if he’s okay, if he catches any cold.  
  
“Liam raises both his palms in the air, both in surrender and defence. The man crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at Liam, completely unimpressed. Liam sights and brings both his hands down, realising how stupid he must’ve looked.  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry,” he says, slipping one of his hands into his pocket and takes out a crumpled fifty pounds note before extending it towards the man. “I didn’t have enough cash with me last night. I really am sorry.”  
  
He half-expects for the man to refuse the money and start going on a rant about pride and respect because he just seems like that kind of person. However, the man just snatches the money and shoves it into the front pocket of his jeans. When the man takes the money, for the briefest moment their hands touch and his fingers feel cold against Liam’s but the sensation was very short-lived.  
  
“Sure you don’t come here again just to pay back my money,” he says, eyeing Liam sideway, cocking his head to the side.  
  
The tips of Liam’s ears tint pink but luckily it is hidden in the dark. Suddenly his mind is assaulted by the image of the man on his knees, lips red and obscene around his cock. As quick as the thought comes, Liam quickly shakes himself out of it.  
  
“I’m not gay,” Liam blurts out, for some reasons feeling like he has to explain himself.  
  
The man snorts unattractively but his face is completely humourless and Liam’s stomach twists uncomfortably. From the man’s look, he knows he isn’t the first person that has come here and claimed that they are ‘not gay’. A wave of shame washes over him, making him to turn away fast, hoping the man will not see his face.  
  
Liam kicks the pebble at the toe of his left foot and watches as it bounces away then disappears into the dark since the lamp only lights up limited area. The sounds of moaning and groaning are still bouncing off the walls around him and it suddenly becomes louder and harder to ignore.  
  
Liam suddenly feels stuffy in his own jacket. “I never got your name,” he says, pulling lightly at the collar of his white t-shirt underneath his jacket to let some air in. Another raised eyebrows are shot at him and another blush creeps up his neck. He scratches under his jaw, feeling his own stubble tickling the tips of his fingers.  
  
“Sam,” the man answers shortly, taking out a crumpled cigarette from his pocket. He smooth it as much as he can and puts the stick into his mouth. He then takes the lighter, cupping his other hand over the small fire as he lights up, sucking a few times to make sure the tip kindles.  
  
“You don’t look like a Sam,” Liam bursts out, mesmerised at the sight of his pouting lips wrapped around the thin cigarette, his cheeks hollowed in as he sucks and the way the smoke swirls out through his nose as he exhales. Liam has never found smoking attractive until he meets this man. But Liam also has never hired a prostitute, a male prostitute at that. So he reckons there’s always a first time for everything.  
  
“I mean, Sam doesn’t seem to fit you.” He wants to say that the name is too common, too plain for someone like him. But Liam doesn’t want to appear any more embarrassing than he already is so he quickly shuts his mouth, trying to smile but his face muscles feel awkward.  
  
“Well, if you can tell someone’s name based on their looks, I know what yours is,” he says, blowing out the smoke and licks his small upper teeth as an afterthought. “You’re Arsewipe. Yeah, that sounds about right.” Liam squares his shoulders defensively, finally having had enough of his attitude.  
  
“That’s not fair. I apologised and I paid you back,” says Liam, crossing his arms across his chest and juts his chin out indignantly. The man smirks at Liam and mirrors his action of crossing his arms.  
  
“So you do have a backbone after all, huh, Mr. I’m not Gay?” he says, his tone mocking and condescending and Liam wants to turn around and leave because he realises that this is a mistake. What does he hope to find by coming here again? It’s the ‘Mr. I’m not Gay’ that gets to him. It is almost as if the man is mocking him, judging him.  
  
Liam is about to say that a hooker like him doesn’t have the right to judge anyone. He wants it to hit the man hard and he somehow can tell that it’s a sore spot for him. However, before he can say anything, the burly man from the hotel earlier is now making his ways towards the pair. The man groans beside Liam and quickly stubs his cigarette to the ground, the tip still glowing weakly.  
  
“Shit, Jared!” he curses, making to turn around and flee but Jared is quicker and in a few strides, he’s already standing in front of the man.  
  
“Not so fast, Louis,” Jared said, his voice gruff and intimidating, the sound booming through the alley. He grabs the back of Louis’ worn out jacket and pulls, making the smaller man stumble a few steps backwards.  
  
“Your name’s not Sam?” Liam questions, completely ignoring the scene unfolding in front of him. Louis does fit him. The name is simple, yes, but it easily rolls off the tongue and it just fits.  
  
Louis has an annoyed expression printed on his face as he wriggles from Jared’s hold. “Read the situation, will you?” Louis snaps with a roll of his eyes. For someone who is about to get beaten by a man twice his size, Louis is still able to keep his attitude.  
  
He takes out the crumpled fifty pounds note Liam gives him and hands it to the man. However, Jared doesn’t look impressed as he eyes the note, his mouth contorts into something resembling a growl.  
  
“You owe me two hundreds,” he says, his tone dangerous as he grabs Louis by the arm and yanks. Louis winces, trying to get away but can’t. “Where’s the rest?” Jared asks.  
  
“Do you think I’d be here if I have that much money?” Louis retorts. Liam is immensely impressed at how well he is at keeping his wits even then Jared’s fist is now only inches away from his face. He calmly puts his palm over Jared’s fist and inches his face away. Liam immediately sees it the moment something akin to anger flashes into Jared’s eyes before he grabs at Louis’ shoulder and shoves him against the wall.  
  
Louis’ left shoulder collides with the wall hard, making a thump sound as he drops to the ground, his left arm lifts up to touch at the area of the impact. As he gets up, his left arm dangles at his side as his right hand clutches at his injured shoulder. Jared steps forward, getting closer to Louis, his fist raised up, ready for a blow and Liam sees how Louis seems like he’s just willing to take the punch.  
  
Without thinking, Liam jumps between the two of them, taking the blow for Louis, Jared’s fist colliding with the side of his left jaw. Liam’s eyes tear up at the impact as he can taste blood inside his mouth. He curls his own fist and lands his own punch right into Jared’s nose. There is a satisfying sound of bone cracking at Liam’s punch hits Jared’s nose.  
  
“He just owes you money, right? No need to go for violence,” Liam says, fishing into his own pocket and retrieves two hundred pounds and throws the notes towards Jared who’s now cradling his nose. For someone his size, he’s such a sissy. Jared throws Liam a look of dagger which Liam tries to ignore, afraid that he’ll lose his nerves. Then he bends down to take the money.  
  
“I’ll remember this,” he threats. After another glare, Jared leaves and Liam lets his arms fall to his sides. He spends a few more seconds watching Jared’s retreating back, worries that he will come back but when the man turns the corner and disappears from sight, Liam lets out a relieved sigh.  
  
He turns around, a smile etched across his lips and looks at Louis who is still holding his shoulder. Louis however doesn’t look as happy as Liam expects him to. Louis has his eyes narrowed as he looks at Liam, obviously angry about something which Liam doesn’t understand. That’s when Liam notices a patch of blood on the side of Louis’ head, probably as a result from the impact earlier. “You’re bleeding,” Liam says, about to reach out and wipes the blood clean but Louis flinches.  
  
“I don’t need your money,” Louis states, his voice has lost his earlier cocky tone. Now he just sounds cold.  
  
“Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you? I just saved your damn arse, man. A little appreciation, maybe?” Liam replies, his voice rising. Never has ever he lost his temper so quickly over someone but for some reasons Louis just keeps on making him toppling over the edge.  
  
“I can manage fine without you. I don’t need your help.”  
  
Liam throws his hands in the air, shaking his head in disbelief. “What? Find a couple people to fuck you so you can pay the man?” Liam knows the moment those words leave his lips that he has said just the thing that can shake Louis.  
  
Louis grits his teeth, his eyes turn hard and his nose flares a bit. “Fuck you,” he says lowly, trying to straighten his shoulders even though it is obvious that it’s hurting him. Without saying anything more, he steps away, shoving at Liam’s shoulder as he walks past. Liam bites his own tongue, stopping himself from calling out to the man.  
  
Liam doesn’t move his gaze as he watches Louis walking away and disappears into the darkness of the night. “Fuck,” he mutters to no one in particular and shakes his head. Feeling dejected, Liam then starts making his way back home, dreading having to answer to Zayn why he’s two hundred and fifty pounds poorer than when he went out.


	3. Night of Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry of the lateness of the update but I'm quite proud with this story so far.
> 
> Leave some comments to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> xxLina

Liam has heard people say that one time is an incident, two times is a coincident and three times is a pattern. So what about the fifth time or sixth or tenth? He isn’t sure and he isn’t ready to find the answers to the questions that have been lingering in the back of his head since this whole thing starts.

 

He looks down at the sight of Louis bobbing his head up and down his cock, cheeks hollowing in sucking motion. Liam lets out a shuddery breath when the man swirls his tongue around the head, twisting his wrist just right as he jerks the base of Liam’s cock. It doesn’t take long for him to be tipped over the edge as his orgasm is approaching, the pleasure ripping through him like a bullet as he lets out a groan.

 

Louis expertly pulls off just as Liam’s hands pull tighter on his hair, signalling that he is about to shoot off and keeps jerking Liam’s cock in tight, even strokes. After a few more seconds, Liam comes, shooting off into Louis’ hand as his body shakes from the pleasure lapping through him like waves. Louis lets Liam have a few moments to pull himself back together before he gets up, silently accepting the handkerchief Liam hands him and wipes his hand clean from Liam’s semen.

 

“Thank you,” Liam says after he has regained his breath, looking at Louis with a dopey smile on his face. Louis however doesn’t return the smile and rolls his eyes at Liam. Liam can’t find it in himself to feel upset with Louis brushing him off to see the obvious puffiness of the other man’s lips and how Louis’ cheeks are tinted pink, the corners of his mouth wet with his own saliva and Liam’s pre-come.

 

“You say that every time,” Louis replies, his voice breaking slightly around the edges and Liam finds pride in himself knowing he’s the cause of that.

 

The sudden sound of someone moaning loudly not too far from them shatters the illusion that Liam has of them being alone. He never would have ever imagined that getting blowjobs in the back alleys will be something that he frequently does but here he is now, trousers and pants halfway down his legs, a prostitute, the same one he has been seeing for the past week or so standing right in front of him, traces of Liam’s semen splashed on his faded jeans. Zayn will have a field day if he hears about this.

 

With a blush high on his cheeks and heat running down his neck, Liam awkwardly pulls his pants and trousers back up, zipping, buttoning and buckling his belt. Louis has leaned against the wall next to Liam, a cigarette lit between his lips as he stares ahead. Liam wants to say something, wanting to strike a conversation with the other man, a conversation that revolves around something other than the price of a blowjob. But he doesn’t know how or where to start.

 

“Uh… so…” he starts but closes his mouth again, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. Louis continues smoking, seemingly to be nonchalant about Liam’s obvious struggle to start a conversation. The smoke swirls out of his lips and Liam inhales the smell of nicotine. “Can I have one?” he finally says, scraping the blunt tips of his nails against the fabric of his jeans against his thigh. Louis side eyes him and raises an eyebrow but silently handing a slightly crumpled cigarette to Liam along with a lighter.

 

Liam’s hands are shaking when he accepts the items from Louis, not wanting to admit to the other man that he had never smoked once in his life. He puts the cigarette between his lips like he’s seen Zayn does so many times before and brings the lighter to light it up. It won’t ignite however, no matter how many times Liam flicks at it, it keeps getting extinguished in mere seconds. Louis pushes himself off from the wall, watching Liam with a glint in his eyes that Liam can only decipher as amusement and it’s the first time he sees that expression on Louis, it kind of catches him off guard.

 

Louis gets close to Liam, bracketing him against the mouldy wall and lifts both his hands to cup his palms around the cigarette dangling between Liam’s lips. Liam lets his eyes fixed on Louis’ blue ones as he flicks the lighter again, this time the fire just flickers a bit but it stays and Liam uses it to light up his cigarette. When it’s properly lighted up, Louis takes the lighter from Liam’s hand and lets his fingers linger for a few moments before he moves to assume his original position against the wall next to Liam.

 

Liam begins to suck on the cigarette, letting the smoke to enter his lungs but immediately chokes on the ashy taste against his tongue and his eyes water. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Louis snickers lightly as he continues to smoke his own cigarette, making it seem effortless. His friends have told him countless times that sometimes he can get pretty competitive for no reasons and this time is probably one of those times. He can practically hear Niall’s laughter, teasing him about his obsession to be good at everything as he once again sucks on the cigarette, holding the smoke longer in his lungs, ignoring the way it burns in his chest and fights the urge to cough. He manages to exhale without a coughing fit this time and feels particularly proud of himself as he turns to look at Louis, a smirk of his own adorning his lips.

 

They smoke together for a while, somehow it doesn’t feel as awkward as it should have been considering their situation. There are some other people around them, some of them prostitutes like Louis and others are customers like Liam but both men pay them no attention. Somehow, Liam has grown used to the atmosphere and he isn’t sure what it says about him. He has grown accustomed to the smell of dirty back alley that is laced with stale urine and decomposed garbage. Liam wonders idly where Louis sleeps at night, does he have a place to go to? After his third visit, he noticed a small duffle bag that Louis keeps with him all the time and he basically wears the same clothes every time Liam sees him.

 

“Don’t you have a home?” Liam doesn’t realise he has voiced that out loud until he feels Louis’ steely gaze settles on him. It dawns on him that he has once again put a foot in his mouth in front of Louis when the other man sucks harshly on his cigarette, the tip glows brighter and burns faster to the filter before he takes it out and chucks it to the ground, crushing it with the heel of his worn out Converse.

 

“That’s none of your business, is it?” Louis replies after a beat of silence except for the murmurs of people around them and the sound of shuffling feet. Just like that, Liam can feel the sudden static charge between them, Louis suddenly going cold next to him and Liam just feels frustrated. It seems like he keeps saying the wrong thing to the man, always makes the wrong comments, always making a fool of himself.

 

“I was just… curious,” he mumbles, kicking at the small pebble with his boot and watches it skitters off a few feet away from its original position. His cigarette now stuck between his middle finger and forefinger and he lets it glows by his side, not liking the way the smoke feels in his chest. Louis snickers again, this time however, it sounds cruel and Liam wants to retaliate, wanting to tell him to stop being such an arse to Liam because really, all Louis ever does is make everything more confusing to him. He however is interrupted when a man comes approaching him.

 

He is tall, about a head taller than Liam and has broad shoulders and long legs that seem to go on for miles in his tight jeans. His hair is made up in a quiff that can rival Zayn’s and Liam feels himself flush as the man stares at him up and down a few times before licking his lips.

 

“How much?” the man asks, his speech a bit slurry and Liam can tell he’s drunk from the way his eyes can't seem to focus on anything but the way he looks at Liam makes his skin crawl. And the moment it registers in his mind what that guy means, Liam can feel his whole face heats up as he stammers, putting both hands in front of him in a universal gesture to tell the man to step back.

 

“You… I’m don’t… I’m not…” Liam isn’t able to finish his sentence when the man stumbles forward, making Liam takes a step back but is stopped by the brick wall behind him. He’s caged between the wall and the man, whiffs of alcohol enters his nostril as the man huffs out breaths against his face with how close he leans towards Liam.

 

Liam can feel his heart hammering erratically in his chest and he realises he has never been this scared in his entire life, being prepositioned by a drunk stranger whom by now already has a wandering hand sliding up his thigh. His first instinct is to push the man away and punch him right in the face but before his body can react to the instruction from his brain, the man is pulled away from him and Liam can breathe again.

 

Smoothly, Louis slides in between Liam and the drunkard, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulder and has to tip-toe a bit as he whispers something in the man’s ear. Liam tries to listen but he gets nothing but he can only imagine what Louis must’ve said from the leering smile that’s formed on the man’s lips and the way his hand moves to grip at Louis’ arse and squeeze.

 

Bile is rising up Liam’s throat when the man drapes an arm around Louis’ smaller frame, pulling him close and he almost stops the pair at the grimace on Louis’ face but he steels himself when Louis catches his eyes and subtly shakes his head before he walks off with the man. Liam watches the way Louis tries to brace the man’s weight against him as they walk and how the man’s hands keep groping Louis until both of them turn a corner and disappear from his sight.

 

The sudden frustration that wells up inside him seeing another man dragging Louis away and knowing what is going to happen between them makes Liam want to scream out. He knows this is to be expected, seeing it’s what Louis does for a living and it’ll be hypocritical of him to hate the man for using Louis for his pleasure since he also pays Louis for sex and Liam’s head suddenly feels too painful to deal any other freak outs. So, feeling strangely exhausted, Liam lets out a sigh and starts making his way home and decides, he needs to talk to someone about this because this is getting out of control.


End file.
